It Was Just A History Lesson - A Jasper Fanfic
by ChessShipping
Summary: It was just a history lesson when Jason met Piper at his first day of his third year at Olympus High. Piper is new and she offers Jason to show her around the school. But what will happen as they both feels affection for each other? Will this spark a relationship? Review, favorite and follow this! Check out Love Will Break The Barrier - A Percabeth Fanfic! Thanks -


'Jason Grace, you better be focusing in my class now!'

My eyes snapped open wearily and in front of me was my history teacher, Mister - or he had preferred us to call him Doctor - Thorn was standing in front of me. He was an unnaturally tall man, standing well over seven feet, and he was teaching a class boring as hell but none of us dared say anything. He was my new teacher for the new term, and I am fifteen this year, going to be sixteen.

'Is my class really that boring? This is the first day of your new term and you haven't even greeted the new student!' Dr Thorn growled. What new student? The whole class was laughing. I scanned around, looking for the new student.

Then my eyes caught her. Absolutely beautiful, with little braids going down her hair. She looked mixed, part Caucasian American and part Native American. She was sitting alone in the front row.

'Hi.' She waved and smiled at me. But my tongue was tied.

'Uhh, hey.' I waved back and tried not to let out a goofy grin.

'Mr Grace, I expect to see less trouble from you.' Dr Thorn grunted.

I nodded. 'Yes, sir.' Percy Jackson, my good friend, who was sitting beside me, stifled a laugh. He knew what I was really thinking and nudged me on the arm.

'Oh, so both of you are best friends, hmm?' Dr Thorn noticed Percy nudging me. 'Good, then. Mr Grace, change places with Miss Chase.'

Percy burned with embarrassment as his long time crush, Annabeth Chase, went over to his seat. I stood up and heaved my bag to Malcolm's seat. I just sat there and brooded, not listening to the teacher as the lesson went by...

'Whew, I thought that lesson would never end.' I groaned as Percy walked beside me, grinning. Piper was ten meters away, and Percy noticed this.

'Hey man, I'll catch up to you later, I gotta go to my locker.' He hurried off and flashed me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at his little trick. He had merely wanted me to talk to the new girl, and I did not dishonor his request.

'Uhh, hey, my name's Jason.' I tried for a smile as I started a conversation with the girl.

'Heh, yeah, I kinda noticed, the teacher was yelling out your name for you to wake up.' She smiled at me, and my heart melted. She extended her hand. 'I'm Piper McLean.'

No way. She was the daughter of a famous movie star?

'Your dad's Tristan McLean?' I gasped, but she silenced me quickly. 'I try to keep that a secret,' She said, putting her finger to her lips.

'So, you're new, right? May I see your school schedule?' I peered at her schedule. All of her lessons and courses were the same as mine. 'Looks like we're going to be in the same class for most of the subjects.' I smiled. She smiled back.

'Really? That'd be great. You're the first guy in this school that actually had the nerve to approach me. Most other people wouldn't talk to me.' She grinned. 'Except Leo, of course.' Leo Valdez is my best friend, and he makes it an effort to annoy the new kids. That's how I met him last year. He annoyed me until I went over and we talked.

'I gotta go, catch up to you later!' She sprinted off to her locker.

'Sounds great. Be seeing you next class, okay?' I shouted after her. Inside, my heart was leaping.

'Hey, buddy!' A shortish boy resembling a Latino Elf in Santa's workshop came to me. 'I saw what you were doing there, man.'

'Saw what?' I said.

'I saw you and Beauty Queen hooking up.' He flashed me an evil grin.

I shoved him lightly. 'Dude, we weren't hooking up, I was just -'

'Hooking up?' He grinned again. I punched him lightly. 'Dude, you're over imagining. Maybe all that time in Santa's workshop has melted your brain off.'

'Hey.' He shot me a fake offended glare. 'Santa's workshop is my life, man. Don't make fun of my life, man.'

I chuckled. 'See you during lunchtime, man. I gotta go to Maths.'

'Heh, and I saw Piper's schedule too. It's exactly the same as yours, dude! Go closer to her, but don't leave me out too. It sucks being the third man,' Leo grinned. I hit him in the jaw playfully.

'Stop that, bro. See you after Math.' I said, and headed to Mrs Dodds' class.

I entered the narrow doorway and was greeted by an ugly old hag. 'Mr Grace, you're late.' I noticed everyone else in the classroom trying not to laugh.

'No,' I said in my most cheeky voice, 'You all are early.' From the corner of my eye I could see Piper McLean clamping her mouth in laughter.

'Detention during lunchtime, Mr Grace. You have caused enough trouble already.' She walked back to her table. I glanced around, and there was no where else to sit but the seat beside Piper's.

'Hey, again.' I tried for a smile. She was giggling. 'You seriously got yourself in trouble, though. I'm not sure about Mrs Dodds but she looks like she gives pretty good detentions.'

'I heard that, Miss McLean! Detention for the both of you!' Mrs Dodds snarled, and my face flushed. I turned and glanced at Piper and I could see her cheeks had turned pink. The classroom was howling in laughter, Travis and Connor Stoll making fart noises along with the laughs. Katie Gardner, who was annoyed by Travis's actions, pulled his ear.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Travis clutched his ear in pain.

'Miss Gardner, Mr Stoll, both of you in detention too.' Mrs Dodds narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

'Which Stoll?' Travis asked. 'Is it my brother?' Connor raised his hands in surrender.

'You, Travis Stoll.' Mrs Dodds said. Travis groaned and Katie flushed in anger.

The lesson passed very slowly, like time was slowed. Mr Kronos, the principal, entered the classroom.

'Pardon my disturb to the classroom, Mrs Dodds. But I would like to announce that a phone has been stolen.' His words came out like he was the master of time, a slow and smooth speech.

As usual, the class started chattering to their friends, wondering whose phone had been stolen, who stole the phone. Others checked their pockets to see if they had lost a phone.

'Stop.' That word carried a whole lot of meaning as the principal mouthed that potent word. It silenced the whole class instantly, and was so quiet you could even hear a pin drop.

'Of course, we have suspects on who took the phone. But, since we have retrieved the phone, everything is alright. However, I would like to know the owner of this phone,' He said as he held in his hand a black IPhone Six. My eyes widened as I realized it was my phone.

'Hey! That's my phone!' I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me, and my cheeks tinted in red.

'I... see... however, you need to be more careful next time.' Mr Kronos curled his lip as he gave me a once over. I could swear he sneered at me as he left the room.

The students all chattered, and Piper whispered in my ear, 'What was that all about?' I shrugged and tried to focus on the lesson. The moment the bell rang I heaved my bag and walked side by side by Piper McLean, my new found friend and seat partner, for we had all the classes together. 'Just a sec,' I said as I went over to a vending machine. Our high school, Olympus High, had many facilities like vending machines, basketball courts, soccer fields, plenty of food in the cafeterias, and a large school compound. I put in a five dollar bill in the vending machine and waited for my Coke to drop.

*Clunk*

I took a sip of the drink, and beckoned to Piper to get moving.

'Let's see what's next, Sparky.' Piper said while checking her schedule.

I choked on my drink, then wiped my mouth. 'Excuse me? _Sparky_?' Piper giggled. 'It suits you, because everywhere you go there is a sparky feeling accompanying me.' My face burned red as I looked away from her.

'That explains it,' I said sheepishly. She giggled again.

'We have Health Ed class now,' Piper said.

'Oh, Health Ed's that way,' I led her to the class. This time, we were not late. Our homeroom friends were all there, so when we entered Percy gave me a wave. He was talking to Annabeth. I went over to sit beside him, while Piper sat beside Annabeth, who was sitting behind Percy. Annabeth greeted her politely and glanced at Percy a few times. I nudged Percy and Percy blushed. Then the teacher came in, introducing himself as Mr Apollo. He wore sunglasses and the cocky grin he had on his face was good enough to blind your eyes.

'Sup, kids!' He rambled. 'Today we're going to do something those that don't have a measuring tape at home can't do. Oh, and we're all going to find out what our body mass index is, and whether you're underweight, average weighted, or overweight!'

'This guy is way too happy,' Percy whispered. I nodded. Mr Apollo pulled out a five meter long measuring tape, and beamed. 'Who's first? Or will we have to check the register?'

He checked the register. And his eyes widened.

'We've got our first girl! Her name is Annabeth Chase!' A tall blonde gray eyed girl who looked like she was no stranger to libraries and books stepped out. I noticed Percy staring at her, and I chuckled.

'Okay... hold still...' Mr Apollo squinted as he checked the measuring tape. 'Okay, done! Let's move on to the weighing scales.'

Annabeth Chase stood at five foot nine, and weighed sixty-nine kilograms. She had a normal body mass, but her weight cracked Percy up.

'Sixty-nine kilos? LOL,' Percy chuckled and Annabeth went over to punch his arm hard. That shut him up.

'Okay, next!' There was five more names to go before my name, so I just stared blankly outside the window.

'Jason Grace, you're next!' I glanced behind me and saw Piper flash me a smile and give me a thumbs up. I stood up and walked over to the measurement scales.

'Hmm, you're six foot one and a half, and you weigh...' Mr Apollo glanced at the weighing scale. 'Seventy-five kilograms! You have a normal body weight!' I grinned and glanced at Piper and Percy, who both were looking at me funnily.

'Dude, you gotta gain some weight.' Percy said as I approached the seats. 'Wait until you see how much you weigh,' I grunted.

There was six more names before Percy's and Piper's turn, so I just continued brooding and looking out the window.

'Percy Jackson!' Percy stepped forward and confidently stood on the weighing scale and leaning on the measuring tape.

'Stand up straight, Mr Jackson.' He nodded at Mr Apollo's words, and stood up extremely straight. I stifled a laugh as he looked hilarious standing up straight.

'You're six foot zero, and you weigh seventy-four kilos! Normal body weight!' Percy cracked up and went over to sit with me.

'And now will you believe me that you are taller than me?' He grinned. I sighed. 'It's only an inch, Jackson.'

'An inch is an inch. Now's your girlfriend's turn, Grace.' He nudged me to listen to Mr Apollo's reading of Piper's height and weight.

'Piper McLean, you're five foot five,' Apollo said. I was a full eight inches taller than her, then. 'And you weigh fifty-five kilograms.' Piper smiled and went back to her place. After she had sat down I turned behind and told her, 'That's a lot of fives for your height and weight.'

She smiled. 'Heh, yeah, I suppose so. You know, you're pretty tall.'

'Thanks, I guess. So after this we've to go to Mrs Dodds' detention? Also known as hell?' I said.

She smirked. 'It was your fault that we were late.'

'Not true, you dragged me to your locker.' I retorted defiantly.

Her smirk widened. 'Admit it, I was the late one, you could have been on time.'

A blush crept up my cheek. 'Yeah, but I wanted to accompany you, show you around the school.'

'LOVEBIRDS!' Mr Apollo had finished all the measuring, and had finally taken off his sunglasses. He flashed us a blinding grin. 'Am I interrupting something?'

The whole class roared in laughter, including Percy and Annabeth.

'Uhh...' I stammered.

'Stammering! Oh ho ho, this is good! You two are definitely lovebirds!' The class was engulfed in another wave of laughter.

'No we're not, it's natural for human beings to blush when the other party is attractive.' Piper said defiantly. The crowd got silent immediately after saying that. I guess Piper had a way with words. But Mr Apollo seemed unfazed.

'Ooh, you used the word blush!' The class snickered and laughed over and over again.

'Anyways, as I was saying...' Funny, lessons at Olympus High passed on really fast. It was detention now, though.

'Meet you at Mrs Dodds' room later. I've got to go to my locker.' She smiled.

Then someone tripped her, and she fell on top of me.

Our lips were just inches away...

* * *

 **Well guys, tell me whatchu think about this Jasper fanfic? Review, Follow & Favorite! I'm gonna update Love Will Break The Barrier - A Percabeth Fanfic soon but I thought it'd be amusing to start a Jasper fanfic. Thanks in advance! ^_^**


End file.
